1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is capable of creating a thumbnail including a plurality of representative images and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Viewing video or photographs on a mobile terminal is one of the popularized functions. As a large number of multimedia files, such as video or images, are handled by the mobile terminal, there is a high necessity for an index function that is capable of searching for videos or photographs desired by a user from a large number of multimedia files.
Generally, thumbnails are displayed together with file names when videos or images are displayed for user convenience during searching. Since an image comprises a still image, the content of the image may be recognized by viewing only a thumbnail of the image. However, since videos include a plurality of successive frames, there is problem in recognizing content of the video only using a single thumbnail image.